For You, Always
by MysticForbes
Summary: Drabbles of Klaus and Caroline. Some human, some vampire, some AU. Because everyone needs a little klaroline fix.
1. Chapter 1

"Kat, I'm not gonna tell you again, I don't have feelings for Klaus!" She stated for what felt like the billionth time.

"Care, come on. You clearly do! Would it be so bad to just admit it?" Katherine questioned from her seat on Caroline's cream-coloured couch, where she was filing her nails.

"Yes, it would. I mean, he's… Klaus!" Katherine raised her eyebrows as if to say 'so?'.

Caroline knew that raised eyebrow look all too well. When she said she couldn't go out drinking with her because she had work the next day, when she said that kissing Tyler Lockwood at that new years party 3 years ago would just give him the wrong idea, when she said she couldn't go to the Salvatore brothers' Halloween bash when she was 16 because her mother said she couldn't, and tons more times. Katherine Pierce had been her best friend since kindergarten, and she loved her to pieces, but god that women can push her to the limits sometimes. Maybe she secretly liked that about Katherine, that she could challenge her to go outside of her comfort zone.

"He's Rebekah's brother." She challenged.

The Mikaelson's had moved to Mystic Falls 7 years ago, and her and Rebekah had gotten off to a rocky start, but slowly, they started to become friends. She went over to Rebekah's house one day to plan prom and that's when she met him. Klaus Mikaelson. Rebekah's older brother. Well, one of them anyway, she had four. But god, none of them compared to him. He had Sandy blonde hair and those pouty lips. Wow, the Mikaelson's had good genes.

"You know Rebekah, she'd be mad at first because she wouldn't wanna share you and then eventually she'd be ecstatic that her best friend is more like her sister than ever. What else you got?" Katherine challenged back with a head tilt and a smirk.

Ugh, she knew Kat was right. Just about Rebekah though, not about Klaus.

"Why do you want me to be with Klaus so much?"

"First of all, I want you to admit that I'm right. And second, even though I don't like him that much, when you're with him, you're happy and I want you to be happy. After everything you've been through with all your other crappy boyfriends, you deserve to be happy"

Caroline smiled at her. Katherine could be a bitch sometimes, but she was a really great friend.

"Plus you've been kinda crabby lately, I think you need to get some." Katherine said, slightly whispering the second half.

Caroline laughs and throws a pillow at her from the other end of the couch. Katherine laughs back.

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss 'I've been hooking up with Elijah Mikaelson for the past three months'. Caroline teased while getting up and walking behind the couch, to her bedroom.

Katherine giggled.

"C'mon, we have to get ready for Klaus' birthday party."

The place was gorgeous. Caroline had no doubt that Rebekah had decorated it. Everything was perfect, until, of course, people actually noticed she was there. Then she got flocks of people talking to her, all with the 'oh you poor thing' head tilt.

She just couldn't take it anymore, so she ran. Ran to the first bedroom she could find. And, of course, it was Klaus'. Which wouldn't actually be so bad if he wasn't currently sitting on his enormous black bed staring at her.

"Sorry!" She burst out louder than intended. "I didn't know anyone was in here, I don't mean to…"

"It's okay" He cut her off.

She nods her head and turns to walk back out the door.

"You can stay if you'd like" Klaus murmurs as her hand is on the doorknob.

"Okay" She says cautiously and walks over to the bed to sit right next to him.

"Happy Birthday" She says with a smile as she playfully hits her shoulder against his.

"Thank you, love" He smiled back. She gets butterflies every time he calls her that.

"So, what brings you up here?" She questions. "Get tired of the attention?"

"You know me. I'm not much of a people person. What about you?"

"I just got tired off all the questions and sympathetic smiles. It's been a year, you'd think people would be over it already. Then again, not many interesting things happen in this boring town."

She walks over to the drawers and looks at some of the framed pictures. There's one of Rebekah hugging Klaus from behind at what looks like some kind of party. Bekah must have been about 18, cute.

"People will get over it eventually." He reassures. "Where's Katherine?"

"Hooking up with your brother I'm guessing" She chuckles. He chuckles back.

"Ya know." She starts timidly "I've never thanked you for what happened. At the bar. We never really talked about it."

"Tyler deserved more than a punch, believe me. Cheating on you was bad enough, getting drunk and getting angry at you was the final straw for me. You deserve better than that idiot."

"Still, thank you. Nobody has ever really done anything like that for me before."

"You know I'd do anything for you, love"

And then she turns to look at him for the first time since she stood up.

Those sparkling eyes, full lips and that genuine smile.

Okay, so **_maybe_** Katherine was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline hated Monday's. With a passion.

Everyone was depressed that the weekend was over, people had to go back to work and school and handle all types of responsibilities. And while she didn't have a job, or have to go to school anymore, Monday still sucked.

It even sounded bad. Monday. Uck.

But sometimes, if you woke up with the right person. Monday's weren't _so_ bad.

She interlocked her fingers with the one's around her waist and turned around to snuggle into Klaus' side with a smile one her face. She felt Klaus' fingers move to run up and down her bare arm.

"Good Morning, my love." She heard Klaus say in his rough, morning voice.

"Good Morning" She replied, not bothering to open her eyes as she moved upto kiss him. They kissed softly and first, and then harder. With tongues and smiles and soft laughes in between.

God, she loves him.

She opens her eyes for the first time that morning as she rests her forehead on his.

"Hi" She whispers, looking into his blue-green eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"Hello" He whispers back, smiling widely, dimples on full display.

"What are you doing today?" Caroline shifts slightly, taking her forehead off his, leaning on her forearms on the matress next to him.

"Meetings, work, probably threatening some people..." He trails off.  
"Well it's not easy being the all-powerful original hybrid." She mocks

Klaus smiles at her while tucking one of her golden blonde curls behind her ear.  
"Indeed, busy day."

"Or..." She starts teasingly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Mmmhmm?" He kisses her neck and she laughes lightly.

"We could just stay in bed the whole day."  
"I like that idea" He whispers in her ear just before he kisses her and runs his hand down her body and lifts her thigh over his hip.

She was starting to like Monday's.

In fact, she liked everyday with Klaus.


	3. Graduation

He still couldn't believe it. A child.

He was going to have a child.

He still wasn't completely sure it wasn't a joke. A slight part of him hoped and prayed that it was true, that he was actually going to have a child, to love and cherish, and prove that he is, and will never be, anything like Mikael. Though he would never admit that he actually wanted a child. But another part, the bigger part, he would say, didn't want a child. Would never want a child, a weakness. Especially with that woman, the drunken-one-night-stand-gone-wrong. The wolf girl was barely an adult, not to mention not even that attractive if he was honest.

Especially compared to a certain blonde vampire with a fiery attitude.

But he wasn't supposed to be talking about her. Or thinking about her.

Oh who was he kidding? He was always thinking about her.

Mostly when he saw soemone with bouncy golden curls. Or heard someone say the word 'seriously?'. Or saw something that was so incredibly beautiful he couldn't help but picture her.

He wasn't supposed to be thinking about her because it only hurts. He's leaving Mystic Falls behind, leaving her behind. Only for a little while. Until she does everything she wants to do, achieves all she wants to achieve.

Then, she'll come to him. He's certain.

Or maybe he just hopes so bloody bad that he's convinced himself she will.

She has things she needs to do, he knows that. She's still a baby vampire. She has to live her human life out first. He understands that. She has to graduate, get a job, lose a job, fall in love, fall out of love. Do whatever it is humans do, and then, after her small town life idea, she'll want more.

He'll wait for her. He'd do pretty much anything for her. Even though he doesn't think she believes it, but he'll show her. He'll prove it.

Somehow.

A distant noise brakes him out of his thoughts. So he vamps downstairs, past the white of the walls in what used to be the governor's house.

He hates white.

He sees the enevelope and opens it with no guesses of who it could be from.

When he opens it, he sees from the top of it that it's a graduation announcement.

But the announcement doesn't say 'Rebekah Mikaelson' like he expected. No, it says a completely different name.

Caroline Forbes.

He stands there for a minute with the card in his hand, slightly schocked, with his lips parted, before they stretch into a smile.

Well, if she wanted him to be there.

Who was he to deny her anything?


End file.
